The G-Boys Go To Spain!
by Moi -D
Summary: W00T!!! International INCIDENT!!! YAY! HAHAHAHAHA!


Moi ô¿ô: Finally! Another fic! Woo-hoo!  
  
Wufei: Damn....I was getting used to being on break.  
  
qwefbqetfyigyui[9qwd678T2R3GYI  
  
Heero: ????  
  
Moi ô¿ô: Sorry, I was swatting at a moth.  
  
Trowa: Ack! Infestation! *gets some bug spray*  
  
Duo: *shoots a beetle out of the sky with some spray* We gotta get outta here.  
  
Heero: If you weren't an author, we wouldn't be stuck in this bug infested theater thing....  
  
Moi ô¿ô: What? You want me to go and torture my sound system with the music I write??  
  
Wufei: Its better than this.....  
  
Moi ô¿ô: Fine! *kix everyone out of the theater* Go fend for yourselves for a while! *slams the door*  
  
Quatre: Hey! I didn't even say anything!  
  
Duo: Does this mean that we're going on vacation??? ^_^  
  
Heero: I guess.  
  
Duo: Yay! *glomps Heero* I know just the place! *yoinks the disclaimer from out nowhere*  
  
Disclaimer: *sings* I be- lieve the cheeseballs are our fu- utre!  
  
Duo: Disclaimer, have you been drinking again?  
  
Disclaimer: Wazzat you said about my wife? *hic*  
  
Duo: *sigh* Moi ô¿ô owns nothing mentioned in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Cheeeeeeeeeeese!!!  
  
¡The G-Boys Go To Spain!  
By Moi ô¿ô  
  
  
~It's 7 in the morning, and the only thing that can get Heero up from his Relena-Death dream right now is Duo. Or in this case the alarm clock.~  
  
Alarm: Wake up ya lousy bum!!  
  
Heero: *sits straight up in bed and fires a single shot through the alarm*  
  
Alarm: GAH!! My heart!! *falls off the night stand*  
  
Heero: *nudges Duo* Time to wake up, Shinigami.  
  
Duo: Ylaaaahhhh.....*drools*  
  
Heero: I SAID WAKE UP!!!  
  
Duo: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Oh...Hi, Hee-chan ^_^  
  
Heero: Its time to get ready and catch the plane.  
  
Duo: YAY! *scampers out of the room to get dressed*  
  
~Meanwhile...~  
  
Trowa: Yes! Yes! YES!!!  
  
Quatre: Oh, yeah!? Ya like that!!?  
  
Trowa: YESSS!! Give it to me!!!  
  
~BOOM!!!!~  
  
Quatre: Noooo!!! I got shot down again.... *throws the playstation controller at the wall*  
  
Trowa: Its ok, Little One. That battleship is impossible, even for 2 players at once. *hands his controller to Quatre* Try again, you'll get it this time.  
  
Quatre: *starts another game* HAHAHA! Come on you dinky bombers, give it to me! YES!!   
  
Duo: *barges in* Time to get ready!!!!! ^_^  
  
Quatre: *jumps* Ack!!  
  
~BOOM!!!!~  
  
Duo: What was that?  
  
Quatre: O_O You....you....you just got me killed!!! *tackles Duo*   
  
Duo: ACK!! *falls into Wufei's room*  
  
Wufei: *meditates*  
  
Quatre: *angry cat-like noises*  
  
Duo: Help me Wu-man!!  
  
Wufei: *opens his eyes* NO! Maxwell is on this astral plain! I must have fallen from my original height. Oh, Nataku how could you let this injustice happen to me? Of all the-  
  
Heero: GUYS!!  
  
Quatre: *innocently walks out of the room with a mouth full of brown hair*  
  
Duo: O.o Gee....what pretty colors....  
  
Wufei: Yuy's here too! I must not be on the astral plain anymore! I haven't regressed!! *dances out of the room*  
  
Trowa: Wow.....and we live with these people....  
  
Heero: I blame myself.  
  
Trowa: *blink* I blame you too.  
  
~After countless injustices, and even more WAAA!'s from Duo, they G-boys finally make it on their plane, which is presently in the air.~  
  
Duo: Where are we going again?  
  
Wufei: Maxwell, did you even read the title of this fic?  
  
Duo: Oh yeah! Spain, here we come! ^_^ I'm gonna go to the bathroom.  
  
Trowa: *reads a Spanish to English dictionary* Baño por favor.  
  
Quatre: Very good, Tro-chan.  
  
Trowa: ^_^  
  
Wufei: All this smiling has to make everyone's face hurt.....  
  
Trowa: ^_^ mffmmff!!  
  
Quatre: Wazzat?  
  
Trowa: ^_^ MFFMMMF!!!!  
  
Quatre: Uh-oh...I think Trowa's face is stuck that way!  
  
Heero: Seeing as he never smiles, I guess he's never used those muscles before.  
  
Wufei: Wow, no shit, Sherlock.  
  
Heero: Do you wanna take this outside!?  
  
Wufei: We're on a plane, are you crazy?!?!?  
  
Quatre: That's debatable....  
  
~Flush~ Yay!  
  
Heero: HEY! I could stuff you ALL in the overhead if I wanted, right here, right now!  
  
~Flush~ Ahh!  
  
~Flush~ Oooo!  
  
~Flush~ Teehee!  
  
~Flush~ Wooo!  
  
Wufei: Well....that was sort of anti-climactic....  
  
~Clunk!~  
  
~Thump!~  
  
WAAAAA!!  
  
All: o.o  
  
Heero: I guess I'll go see what it is, seeing as I have the gun. *walks up to the tiny bathroom*  
  
~As Heero opens the door, he finds Duo, struggling to get his braid out of the toilet, which is trying desperately to flush~  
  
Duo: Heeeeeee-chaaaaaaan!  
  
Heero: Damn...*shoots the toilet, and blue liquid sprays everywhere*  
  
Duo: Thank you, Hee-chan! *glomps Heero*  
  
Heero: *somberly walks back to his seat with Duo (who's braid is now blue) still attached to him*  
  
~Minutes later, the plane lands, and the G-boys make it to their hotel.~  
  
Duo: A roooom *over pronunciates* To sleeeeep in. ^_^  
  
Clerk: Llama?  
  
Duo: NO! For the last time, I don't have any llamas!!!  
  
Heero: Me, llamo Yuy!  
  
Clerk: Ahhh! Sí! *takes their baggage, and leads them to their room*  
  
~Later, in the room....~  
  
Quatre: *dances around the room* Roomserviceroomserviceroomserviceroomserviceroomservice!!!  
  
Trowa: *dials* Yeah! We want stuff up here! On the double!.........Ummm.....Lets see....Yeah, some of that......Ooo! And that too!! Ok, we'll be waiting.  
  
Quatre: ^_^ What all did you get Tro-Tro?  
  
Trowa: Weeeeeell.....I got-  
  
Duo: Who CARES!? I'm hungry!  
  
Trowa: But, Duo- I  
  
Duo: *moans* FOOOOOD! *stumbles around the room*  
  
Wufei: *asleep on the couch* Ylahh.....*drool*  
  
Duo: Hey....Where'd Heero go?  
  
Quatre: Who?  
  
Duo: Heero!  
  
Quatre: Oh...him.  
  
Duo: *looks around the room, and eventually comes up to the bathroom door, where the bath water is heard running*  
  
Heero: *singing in the shower* Just wild beat communication!  
  
Duo: o.o *peers into the bathroom*  
  
Heero: Jus- *sees Duo* !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *leaps naked out of the shower, and chases Duo around the room*  
  
Duo: Meep! *runs under the bed*  
  
Heero: *chokes Duo*  
  
Quatre: !!!! My eyes have been soiled!!  
  
Wufei: *rolls off the couch, and onto the floor* Hmm...*wakes up right in front of Heero's butt* @#^%$@#$@#$@#$%@$#%!!!!!!!!! INJUSIIIIIIIIIIICE!!!!!!!!   
  
Heero: *stomps back into the bath room*  
  
Duo: @_@  
  
~Knock~ ~Knock~  
  
Quatre: Roooooooom service! *prances up to the door, and opens it*  
  
Room Service Person: *wheels a cart full of tacos and fish and what-not into the room* This will be added to your room bill.  
  
Duo: *Instantly recovers* TACOS!!!  
  
Trowa: *steals a fish*  
  
Heero: *comes out of the bathroom, dressed, and ignores the food, as perfect soldiers don't need food....or something like that*  
  
Wufei: I have to get away from you bakas for 10 minutes at least....I'm going to the pool. Don't come down for a while! *slams the door*  
  
Duo: *mouth full* Mffufufmhfufhf!  
  
~I think that "Mffufufmhfufhf!" when translated into English roughly means "Tinky Rinky Slinky Doo!"~  
  
~10 minutes later, at the pool~  
  
Wufei: *stares at Duo, and the others....not amused* Go away.....  
  
Duo: Splashes Wufei* Come on, Wu-man! You'll live. We needed something to do anyway.  
  
Trowa: I have to go potty.  
  
Quatre: .......And?  
  
Trowa: Its too cold to get out and dry off.....  
  
Duo: So? Go in the pool.  
  
Heero: Duo....Its called "La piscina" not "La piss-in-a."  
  
Duo: Well, ex-CUSE me for making an innocent suggestion!  
  
Heero: That was not an innocent suggestion. Do you know what happens when someone lets loose their urine in the pool!?  
  
Trowa: Woah, woah. Who said anything about having to pee?  
  
Wufei: !!! Now THAT'S just wrong!  
  
Duo: Heero, I wouldn't have told Trowa to take a dump in the pool if I knew he had to do that!  
  
Heero: And why would you make bowel movements your business in the first place?  
  
Duo: I-....That is-.....BOOO!  
  
Heero: What?  
  
Duo: BOOO!  
  
Heero: *sigh*  
  
Tourist in the pool: OH MY GOD!!!! THERES A HUGE LOG OF POOP IN THE POOL!!!!!   
  
Trowa: *sheepish grin*  
  
Quatre: Trowa!! I can't believe you!  
  
Trowa: It was the tacos!!  
  
Heero: I give up.....*marches back to the room*  
  
~20 Minutes later, Heero is still the only one in the room~  
  
Heero: *snore*  
  
~Knock, Knock~  
  
Heero: Eh?  
  
~Knock, Knock~  
  
Heero: Coming... *opens the door* What do you want?  
  
Insanely Dressed Person: To put out the fire!! *tackles Heero*  
  
Heero: !!!!  
  
IDP: Do you wanna pay me ahead of time?  
  
Heero: You're a- a?  
  
IDP: Yes.  
  
Heero: *mumbles*  
  
~Back at the pool~  
  
Tourist: I touched it!!! I touched the log!  
  
Trowa: *walks with everyone to the room* ^_^ I'm famous...In a sense.  
  
Quatre: *sigh*  
  
Trowa: ^_^ MFF!  
  
Wufei: Not again....*opens to room door*  
  
~Heero has the male prositiute corweing in the corner at gunpoint~  
  
Duo: Hey!!! Is that an OZ spy???  
  
Trowa: No! THAT'S the escort I ordered before we went to the pool!!  
  
Quatre: I thought you called room service!!  
  
Trowa: No way! They cost too much.  
  
Duo: Then what about the taco guy!?  
  
Trowa: Free food.  
  
Duo: Nice thinking.  
  
~Suddenly the police barge in.~  
  
Officer 1: What's going on here?? *sees the escort guy* Oh...its you! Come here! Everyone! You're all under arrest for...umm whatever it is you're violating!! *drags everyone out in hand cuffs*  
  
Duo: He didn't know what he was arresting us on?  
  
Wufei:  
  
Heero: Who is this officer anyways??   
  
~Heero kicks the officer, and a wig falls off, revealing......~  
  
Duo: PIECECRAP!!  
  
Heero: Relena......  
  
Relena: HEEEERO! I found you!! *lunges for him*  
  
Heero: *dodges, and runs out the door, to the beach*  
  
Duo: Wait up!! *runs after Heero*  
  
Relena: *pushes Duo* He's MINE!!  
  
Duo: *pushes Relena into the "Exotic Fish Tank"*  
  
Relea: Nooooo!!!! *gets eaten by little sharks*  
  
~The remaining G-boys walk out onto the beach~  
  
Quatre: Where'd Heero go?  
  
Trowa: I...I think he swam away....  
  
Duo: All the way back to America!?!?!?  
  
Trowa: I guess we should follow.....*dives into the ocean*  
  
Quatre: Wait! I wanna ride on your back Tro-Tro! *jumps*  
  
Duo: Bombs away! *follows*  
  
Wufei: This is an injustice of sorts.....*walks into the ocean, and swims away with the others*  
  
¡THE END! ô¿ô  
  
We are happy to say that Trowa made it home without leaving anymore "Logs" in the water. ^_^ 


End file.
